The Power of Two
by Zuzuza1089
Summary: When friends of the Cold family come seeking revenge on Goku, they find a happy Gohan instead. The fic takes place before the buu saga. VidelxGohan


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

For images of Sno and Flurry look at the image of this.

Story power level below

Gohan = 100,000,000

Solders = 15,000 – 30,000

Videl = 145

Sno = 600,000,000

Flurry = 500,000,000

Gohan ssj = 5,500,000,000

Sno final form = 8,000,000,000

Flurry final form = 7,500,000,000

Gohan Ssj2 = 34,500,000,000

Combined blast (Sno and flurry) = 18,000,000,000

Now the story is below.

Gohan was walking to school with his new girlfriend Videl he was even holding hands with her.

He had told her about his 'family history' a while ago and he hoped he could trust her as much as he liked her.

"So your uncle is from outer space but, your dad isn't?" she asked looking at the floor.

"They both are but, my dad was sent to earth as a baby and doesn't really remember outer space or his home planet because it was destroyed by a space tyrant 27 years ago" Gohan said

"Oh wow, how horrible I can't believe how weird your heritage is." Videl said

"I know but, it is what it is." Said Gohan

Videl looked up at Gohan he looked down at her.

They leaned in and were just about to kiss when Gohan backed up.

"Hey I think we might be late to school it's already 8:00am" Gohan said blushing

"Yea we might be, but um Gohan don't you think we were in the middle of something" she said blushing

"Well I guess but, I mean I don't know if-?" Gohan started to blush as well.

She kissed him on the lips for a quick second and said "listen Gohan were dating now that means that you can touch me, even though I used to say if you ever touched me that I would brake you in half"

She grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"You know I love you right?" she asked looking up at him, they had stopped walking and were now standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Yea I know, I love you too" Gohan said

He flew away with her to school.

The world martial arts tournament was approaching and Gohan was going to compete with Videl.

It was only a few days away and Gohan wanted to stay home and train but, Videl convinced him to come with so she could spend more time with him and to make sharpener jealous.

They walked in the school and Videl was holding Gohan's arm. She walked past people that didn't pay any real attention.

When they walked into their 1st hour English class, sharpener look on in rage and jealous.

They walked in and sat next to each other.

"Hey Videl wanna go see a movie with me later, I know this great place near the theater that sells Ice cream." Sharpener asked expecting a yes.

"Actually I'm going to Gohan's later to study, but…" she said looking at Gohan

He expected her to change her plans for him.

"We are probably not going to do any studying, if you know what I mean" she winked at him and turned around.

Sharpener looked at her and started to turn blue as if depressed.

The bell rang after all the classes were finished and they walked outside to their respective vehicles.

On the other side of the earth a familiar spaceship landed on earth it was near the mountains and when someone very familiar stepped out into the open he obliterated the whole mountain range.

"Brother, the area is clear tell the soldier's to fan out and find the highest power level, that will be who killed the royal family." The taller one said

When he stepped further into the light the tallest one was mint green color with white looking armor, a long tail and a white head, on his right eye he had a blue device.

The smaller one walked out fallowed by solders.

He was the same mint green color and had a long tail with a white tip un like the tall one he had purple a line running down his eyes he too had a blue device on his right eye

The solders looked into the distance and said "over there sir's that is the highest power level it seems to be only 100 million, only a few hundred miles away you could be there in minutes, I'm sending the coordinates to your scouter's." he said pressing buttons on the device on his eye.

"Good, when we return you will be rewarded, watch the ship while we are gone" said the tall one

"Thank you lord Flurry and Sno, as you wish" he bowed and stepped back.

"Ready brother?" Flurry asked

"I am ready to avenge our friends beaten by those filthy saiyan's, although the cold family was weak, they were royal blood."

"They weren't that weak, I mean their father in his final form wasn't weak, he was at what 200 million that's not bad" said Flurry.

"Not bad, I could beat that power level as an infant" said Sno

"Oh, let's not argue let's leave it at, they were the most powerful outside our planet, how's that"

"It's fine but, they weren't the best or they wouldn't have died like fool's, let's go already."

On the flight there they began to talk again.

"Ya know Sno; I heard they were all killed by a Super Saiyan, and what if this guy is a Super Saiyan too." Flurry said

"It won't be a problem once we advance to fifth form."

"Hey, now that I think about it cooler went fifth and still lost" Flurry said wide eyed

"Yes he did but, we are stronger than his fifth in our fourth" Sno explained

"So true brother, so true" They laughed on into the distance as there white auras became stronger and they flew faster

They flew 128.4 miles in 21 minutes that would take Gohan 45 minutes.

Gohan was walking with Videl and she was talking to him until he sensed a power level much greater than his, "what is this god like power I'm sensing there hasn't been a power like this since Cell is it possible he has returned.

And if he is back, can I beat him a second time.

"Gohan are you listening to me" Videl looked at him, "Gohan you don't look so good" she said felling his forehead, he was still in deep thought.

"Videl, I want you to leave this place" he said looking up at the sky.

"Gohan why do you want me to leave" she asked looking at him curiously

"FREIZA AND COOLER" Gohan yelled as Flurry and Sno landed.

"Oh please those two were weakling's compared to us, were the blizzard family and we would like to get the show on the road if you don't mind" Flurry said

"Introductions are in order, I'm Sno and this is my brother Flurry and you are who" Sno said pointing to his brother

"I'm Son Gohan and I'm gonna do whatever It takes to protect the planet." Gohan said

"The planet… pleases fool, we want you, and you are the one who killed frizea and cooler right?"

"It was my father, Son Goku" Gohan explained

"Ah well is your dad, around kid" Sno asked irritated.

"No he is dead"

"Well your close enough" Flurry said impatient, he charged Gohan and punched him in the stomach sending him through a building.

"GOHAN" yelled a frightened Videl

She charged Flurry and punched him in the face.

Flurry grabbed her fist and pulled her up and said "who is this, your petty girlfriend"

"Leave her alone." Gohan said charging them and landing a punch to Flurry's face knocking him backward, also dropping Videl.

"ERRRR SAIYAN GARBAGE" Flurry said before punching Gohan in the gut.

"Double team" said Sno

The two furiously beat Gohan by quickly attacking him at one time. **(Think of miri Gohan vs. android 17 and 18)**

Gohan fell to the floor spitting up blood.

Gohan stood up and transformed into an Mssj (Mastered Super Saiyan)

He looked at the two and said "leave know before I have to destroy you"

He jumped into the air and threw a masanko at them and it threw them back.

"Oh please you, destroy us, you make me laugh, we have 1 transformation to display before you count us out"

They began to advance their power, their muscles began to grow and bulge, and as there auras grew with them, their eye's turned red completely.

Sno grew two silver horns on his back, and Flurry followed with two black horns on each arm.

It looked like cooler in his final form except a lot cooler.

The earth began to shake and crack under the pressure.

The stay has been short and the fight quick but, can Gohan defeat these cold family friends.

The duos power is obviously superior to Gohan's but, can he unlock his super saiyan 2 power's in time to save himself and the earth find out in chapter 2 of Dragonball fan fiction


End file.
